Sonny Is Cloudy
by NewUsername
Summary: When sonny is all alone in her apartment with a bad case of the cold, who comes and makes her feel better?   Hey people this is my very first fanfiction please read !


**A/N: Hey people! this is my very first fanfiction so please be nice :) but I don't mind constructive critcism, I need to know how to become a better writer :) so on with my first one-shot. Hope you like it! **

Author POV

Today was a beautiful day, the sun was out and shining and everybody was out in the sunshine exept one brunette who was stuck in her apartment.

Sonny POV

Ugh I hate the cold. Today I woke up to this beautiful sunshine but I also woke up to a cold. I feel

_horrible_, my nose is stuffy, my throat is burning and the worst part is I'm all alone.I tried to call Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora but they're all busy with rehearsals, the last thing I want to do is bother them. So I decided to crash on the couch and watch my guilty pleasure, Mackenzie Falls.

Chad POV

Wow don't I look _good_. Today was a boaring day, Portlyn messed up her lines 12 times! so our director let us have an early lunch. When I walked into the cafeteria I spotted the randoms but no sonny that's weird. Sonny never misses a day at work. Maybe the randoms will know where she's gone

''Hey randoms, do you know where sonny is?'' I said ''Why should we tell _you_'' Tawni said with her voice rising on the 'you'. '' You should tell me because I have a better show than you'' I said calmly

''Look chad we don't know, why don't you go and ask her yourself '' said Nico. Hey that was not a bad idea, so I quickly went to my dressing room, took my phone out and started to text sonny.

Sonny POV

**(A/N: In this fanfic sonny and chad are secretly best friends)**

I hope I feel better soon this cold is _killing _me. Then suddenly i got a text from Chad.

**Chaddy: Hey, sonny bunny :P y u not here today ?**

_**sonny : Hey, chaddy i'm ill :( im home wachin MackFalls **_

**chaddy: HA! u watch my show :)**

_**sonny: yes I do, im gonna go.. I feel like puking :(**_

**chaddy: How bout I come over ? i'll bring a few stuff that mite make u feel better :D**

_**sonny: yeah that sounds good, Come over soon !**_

**chaddy: ok see u l8r **

Yay! chad's coming over, I'm happy because I secretly have a crush on Chad... ok I love him he's always so sweet to me but he'll never love me back. _sigh_

Author POV

On the way to sonny's apartment chad bought flowers, soup, and a special present for a certain ball of sonshine, Chad finally arrived to Sonny's apartment and knocked on the door.

Sonny POV

I heard a knock on my door, I'm sure it's Chad so I just said ''Come in the doors open! ''

Then the door swung open to reveal chad. He was looking really cute, His hair is swept perfectly on his forehead, his skin looks so clean and fresh and his _eyes_ were perfect, they looked like the ocean I just wanted to swim in them...

''sonny'' ''sonny! '' ''SONNY! you've been looking at me for five minutes, is everything ok.

''Huh, what'' I said ''Aww is little miss Sonny Monroe getting lost in my eyes'' Chad said with a smirk on his face ''No no i was just...ok ok i was getting lost in your eyes, happy ?'' I said defeated

''yes I am'' he said sitting down next to me.

Chad POV

''Yes I am'' I said sitting down next to her. She looked beautiful even though she's sick she still looks gorgeous ''Hey sonny, um I bought a few things for you that might cheer you up'' I said smiling

''Aww thanks Chad, you didn't have to'' she said with that smile that makes me melt. ''No thats ok here I bought you flowers and soup. I figured that the soup will help your soar throat'' I said

''Thanks'' she said and started to open up the warm tub that contained the soup.

''Chad, you bought me flowers and soup but what's in that other bag'' she said eyeing the white gift bag on the table.

''Well I also got you a little present, go open it'' I said

So she reached for the gift bag and opened it. She then took out the white velvet box and slowly opened it to reveal...

Sonny POV

The box opened to reveal a lovely necklace with a sun shaped diamond and at the back of it, it said

_SM+CDC. _Aww that is the best present I have ever gotten. Sometimes Chad is just too sweet!

''Here, let me put it on you'' he said, he walked behind me and started to tie the necklace. When he was done, I turned around to give him a thankyou hug, but instead I felt Chad's soft lips attached to mine.

I felt like I was in heaven, It was an _amazing feeling. _

When we pulled apart all I could say was ''wow'' then Chad broke the comfortable silence by saying...

Chad's POV

''Sonny'' I said tilting her chin up. She looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes and said

''yeah Chad'' I replied by saying ''Sonny I've been in love with you ever since I met you, so if you don't like me back I understa-''

I got cut of by Sonny's lips on top of mine. She pulled away and said

''Chad I'm in love with you too'' wow am I dreaming _Sonny Monroe _just told me she _loved me_.

''So Sonny will you be my girlfriend?'' '' yes, yes I will''

''Good''

''Good''

''Fine''

''Fine''

''So were good'' I said pecking her lips

''Oh were so good'' she replied hugging me''

Sonny POV

_You know what I think I should get ill more often. _

**A/N: So how was that was it amazing, good, bad, or horrible did you think it was too short? please tell me in a review ! :)**

**- zara **


End file.
